1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an electronic substrate manufacturing method, a semiconductor device manufacturing method, and an electronic equipment manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
With the enhanced performance and increasing compactness of electronic equipment in recent years, there have been demands for electronic substrates for electronic component mounting with ever-higher densities and greater functionality. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H03-69191 (Patent Literature 1) discloses technology in which electronic components are mounted on copper wiring formed on the substrate, an electronic component embedding layer of resin is formed to cover the components all at once, and by using an adhesive to stack layers of such electronic component embedding layers, an electronic substrate is manufactured.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-55967 (Patent Literature 2), technology is disclosed to realize a thin electronic substrate by pressing electronic components into an electrically insulating sheet and applying heat and pressure to integrate this with an electrically insulating sheet having conductive paste, which is in contact with the external connection electrodes of the electronic components.
In the technology of Patent Literature 1, electronic components are mounted on a substrate material having copper wiring, so that reduction of thickness and increases in density have been difficult. In the technology of Patent Literature 2, it is necessary to separately prepare an electrical insulation sheet on which conductive paste is formed at positions corresponding to the external connection electrodes of the electronic components, possibly resulting in increased costs and lowered productivity.